


Prompt: Super

by ilisidi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, apparently this gets to be my first fic posted..., pure fluff, tooth-rotting adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilisidi/pseuds/ilisidi
Summary: Geralt muses on superheroes on a lovely Halloween with his family.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt: Super

“Daddy daddy daddy daddy  _ daddy _ !”

Geralt’s head thunked into the top of the under-sink cupboard he was digging through in search of the flashlight he  _ swore _ he’d put the big flashlight back in after the last power outage. Stifling a curse, he turned in time to catch the flying ball of pale hair, gold, blue, and red just before Ciri collided with him. 

“ _ Oof _ ,” he grunted, rocking back with a grin. “Careful, Captain Marvel, don’t want to be knocked into orbit.”

A chuckle from the doorway caught his attention and he looked up to see Jaskier leaning against the frame. His partner had a soft smile on his face, and an Iron Man t-shirt on, Ciri’s trick or treat bag in one hand. 

“She was too excited to show you to wait until you found the flashlight, sorry dearheart,” the singer said.

Ciri squirmed out of Geralt’s grasp and bounced up to her feet, doing a little spin for him.

“Looks wonderful, Menace. You feel like a superhero?” he asked his daughter. This wasn’t her  _ first _ Halloween, but it was the first she’d picked her own costume for, and the first time they were going after dark instead of before. He and Jaskier had discussed it and decided that at six, she was old enough, and so Jaskier had taken her out shopping for a costume. Not that there was much debate - she’d watched Captain Marvel with them earlier in the year, and between begging for a flerkin (Geralt was still saying no to the cat idea) and pretending to be a superhero, it was a foregone conclusion. 

Ciri punched the air and narrowly missed punching her father, getting a stifled snort out of Jaskier. “ _ Yeeeah, _ ” she crowed, and promptly started pulling on Geralt’s arm. “Can we go, please, can we go now?”

“Hooold up, Menace, I still need to find the flashlight. Why don’t you go get Goose, and you and Papa can get ready while I find it?” Turning his eyes on Jaskier, his partner shot him a little grin. 

“Come on Munchkin, let’s go. The sooner your Daddy finds the flashlight, the sooner we can leave.” Jaskier held a hand out to Ciri, and let himself get dragged off in search of the stuffed toy they’d bought her instead of an actual cat.

Geralt watched them go, a soft smile on his face as he listened to Ciri babble at Jaskier. There was more than one superhero in this house, he thought. He and Jaskier had only been together a year when Ciri’s parents had died and she’d been dropped in his lap at two years old, but his younger partner hadn’t even hesitated in stepping up to help. As busy as he was as a burgeoning singer-songwriter, he still found time to take Ciri to dance lessons, pick her up from school when needed, and do whatever else was needed if Geralt couldn’t. Tonight Ciri was Captain Marvel, superhero. But to Geralt, Jaskier was his superhero, every day of the year. 


End file.
